Stavros Flatley
Stavros Flatley were a novelty dance duo who made it to the final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 3. They consist of Demi Demetriou and his son Lagi. In the audition, they performed a Greek dance shirtless. In the semi-finals, they performed another dance shirtless, this time wearing red hats and skirts. In the final, they performed another dance shirtless, however there were many other dancers surrounding them. After BGT They appeared as contestants on Sugar Free Farm in it's second series. They returned as guests to 4MGs semi finals act 10 years on from their original appearence in series 13. 4MG's semi finals performance had consisted of creating an anagram with help from the judges of another BGT act. They later revealed that the anagram when unscrambled created the act name Stavros Flatley, as Demi and Lagi then exited from one of the locker doors that they had been within during this act onto the stage to end 4MGs semi finals performance Stavros Flatley performed a short routine. In the spring of 2019 Stavros Flatley appeared on The Champions (Series 1) to represent both Great Britain and Cyprus. The act began with a woman on a circular stage behind the judges desk playing a flute. The camera pan then cut to the stage were several dancers were seen dancing. It was then that the pair entered the stage seperately as a giant circular flame could be seen in the background on a screen. Several drummers stoo drew rhino them. They then did Irish dancing to conclude their performance. It was then that Amanda Holden and Alesha Dixon wore wigs for a mere few seconds upon their heads. David Walliams attempted To comment, yet he could not be heard due to the audience chanting the word 'Buzzer' in an attempt to get Simon Cowell to provide them with his golden buzzer. David Walliams then commented that the act to him was 'what BGT was all about'. Alesha Dixon added 'You are probably the most iconic Britain's Got Talent act'. Amanda Holden then added that she believed that they had 'smashed it again'. Simon Cowell concluded that he had believed that 'The crowd went crazy'. Simon Cowell then procceeded to give the pair his golden buzzer at last, thus giving them an instant pass to the final. Either late at night on Thursday 3rd October 2019, or early in the morning on Friday 4th October 2019 the duo announced that they were splitting up after the final of the first series of BGTC. Stavros Flatley will live on however though as Demi is set to continue the act with his nephew Samson, in the meantime Lagi will be focusing on his barber shop in Cyprus which surprisingly contains a Stavros Flatley Muesuem, which is located in its bathroom. In the finals the pair walked onto the stage through an opening door which had a large circular shape on it, after a dancer danced on the circular stage behind the judges desk. It was then that the duo decided to teacher everyone how to dance with several backing dancers doing the same dances of moving from side to side, and holding onto each other's arms. It was then that music sped up and the duo ran from side to side in the stage, as Lagi then slowly began to run it circles. The act ended with the duo turning to face the judges desk and the live studio audience of supporters and super fans. Demi then stated "Your all Greek now, come on!". Simon stated that in Britain he believed everyone wanted to feel good and that was what "they had just done". David added that he believed what they had done was "Great". Alesha praised the act stating they "made judges smile" and "Feel good". Amanda stated she had agreed with the other judges. Ant & Dec then asked Demi if there was anything he wanted to say, as he stated he wanted to win as his wife and daughter had come out from Greece to support him and Lagi. The duo came second overall, one place above third placed Kseniya Simonova, yet one place below first placed Twist and Pulse. Category:Contestants Category:Series 3 Category:Dance Duos Category:Duos Category:Simon Cowell's Wedding Skit Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:Golden Buzzers Category:"The Champions" Dance Duos Category:"The Champions" Duos Category:Adult and kid